The Marauders (5): Snape and the blues
by Wyltk
Summary: The Marauders are a band and Snape well read to find out.


AN: Hey guys! I just want to ask you to go check out my friend's page her name is Ms. Prongs. She has the best HP stories out there. Go read Dust in the Wind and Harry Potter and the Mystery at Hogwarts. Then if you would be so kind as to check out my own fic "There You'll Be". I'm very proud of that fic so please go check it out. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Old Time Rock and Roll, The Dance, or Tomorrow Never Comes. In fact J. K. Rowling, don't know who, and Garth Brooks (I think) own them. So no suing please.

The Marauders (5): Snape and the blues  
By Wyltk  
  
          "Alright. Settle down everyone." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and slowly everyone quieted. "I have the greatest pleasure of presenting you for your Halloween dance... The Marauders!" screams echoed around the Great Hall whose tables were put in a square around the dance floor.  
  


Everyone screamed louder as the curtain came up, only to quiet as they saw magic was making the musical instruments play. Looking at the stage unhappily some of the people began to murmur unhappily to one another. Until, quite suddenly, the lights went off and a spotlight was shown on the teacher's table.  
  


Someone stepped out of the dark and suddenly the music changed from soft to loud a voice rang out in the silence.   
  


O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O  
"Just take those old records off the shelf  
I sit and listen to them by myself  
Today's music ain't got the same soul  
I like that old time rock 'n' roll."   
O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

  
          James Potter was dancing around on the teacher's table. Stopping at the end of this verse he threw a kiss at the audience and jumped off the table grabbing one of the guitars from the stage and starting to play.

Screams filled the air as the Slytherin table was lit up. The next part started and even more screams and quite a few catcalls were heard.   
  


O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O  
"Don't try to take me to a disco  
You'll never even get me out on the floor  
In ten minutes I'll be late for the door  
I like that old time rock 'n' roll."   
O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

  
          There in the middle of the table was Sirius Black. He did a back flip right off the table and picked up the other guitar. Lily and Arabella were clapping wildly watching the two on the stage.  
  


The lights went out again and another light was on the Ravenclaw table. There was Remus Lupin dancing on the table starting the next part. By this time half the girls were going wild huge hearts in their eyes.  
  


O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O  
"Still like that old time rock 'n' roll  
That kind of music just soothes the soul  
I reminisce about the days of old  
With that old time rock 'n' roll."  
O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

  
          To the girls surprise he did the split before hopping lightly off the table making the girls go wild as he took up the drums.   
  


This time expecting their move as the lights went out they looked at the last two tables waiting. They didn't have to wait long as the Hufflepuff table lit up and Peter Petigrew started the next part in a surprisingly good voice.   
  


O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"Won't go to hear them play a tango  
I'd rather hear some blues or funky old soul  
There's only one sure way to get me to go  
Start playing old time rock 'n' roll."  
O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

  
          He flew himself magicly down in front of the piano. Again everyone was surprised he wasn't that good in magic he must have worked a while on that spell.   
  


The last table lit up and again to everyone's surprise their stood Severus Snape. He was singing the last part everyone noted.  
  


O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O  
"Call me a relic, call me what you will  
Say I'm old fashioned, say I'm over the hill  
Today's music ain't got the same soul  
I like that old time rock 'n' roll."   
O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

  
          As the song came to an end he gave a sneer and a saxophone appeared in his hands as he played the last note, jumped down, and went to the platform.  
  


Screaming ensued as everyone in the whole room shouted their praise of the song. Sirius came up to the mike and held up his hands trying to calm everyone.

"HEEEELLLLLOOOOOO Hogwarts!" more screams and his hard worked for quiet was disrupted much to his amusement. Winking at the girls in the room he continued. "This here is one of our favorite songs. I hope you all enjoy tonight!"  
  


The soft strains of "The Dance" came on and James stepped up to the mic.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"Yes my life,  
It's better left to chance.  
I could have missed the pain,  
But I'd of had to miss  
The dance."  
O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

He slowly finished the last notes hanging in the air.

  
          Everyone went wild and people started to dance to the next faster song. Sometimes during the brakes or sometimes in the middle of the song one or two of the Marauders would go down and dance in the crowd. The end of the night came quickly and the last song was started.  
  


O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O  
"If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face the world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes"  
O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

  
          James walked down the steps to the platform singing softly as he lead Lily into a dance. Slowly he kissed her as the rest of the Marauders enchanted their instruments and started to dance.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"So I made a promise to myself  
To say each day how much she means to me  
And avoid that circumstance  
Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel  
So tell that someone that you love  
Just what you're thinking of  
If tomorrow never comes"  
O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

  
          "Love you lily." James whispered.  
  


O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

  
          Harry woke up shaking his head. "What a crazy dream." He picked up the Photo Album of his parents off the floor. 'Must have fallen asleep looking at it.' he thought to himself as he looked at the picture it was on.  
  


There in his hands was an exact duplicate of the end of his dreams. His mother and father were dancing around in slow lazy circles as his father whispered something to her. She giggled and blushed. Harry could have swore he saw his mother mouth 'I love you to James.'  
  


Slamming the book shut he jumped up. Now that was one crazy dream. Looking back at the book he blinked. Or was it?


End file.
